A typical stormy night Sasunaru style
by yaoi101
Summary: Ja random drabble shounen ai implied :ok, it's pretty obvious.


Hiya Folks!!! Thiis is originally an assignment I got in language arts to write an essay about anything we wanted… so I took advantage and wrote a reaaally short sasunaru drabble!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!! Well, here goes!!!

Anything Goes Essay,

So… Here Goes!

It was a dark and stormy night; so naturally, Naruto was out prancing in the rain in a seemingly suicidal manner. A pale, ebony haired boy stared at the blond prancing out in the rain in disbelief, seeing him twirl and laugh as the thunder struck a couple houses away. He shook his head and crossed the threshold of the dorm room, heading outside.

"Oi! Naruto! What the heck do you think you're doing out in the storm?" drew out he peeved boy, tapping his foot impatiently.

The tan blond whirled around, glaring at his elder.

"I can do what ever the heck I want! What, are you worried about me Sasuke-teme??" he teased.

The other opened his mouth to retort, but instead smirked.

"So what if I am, Naru-chan?" he drawled out, eyes glinting mischievously.

The blond stammered, and sputtered, turning red at the Uchiha's response. He stomped into their dorm, brushing past the Uchiha, pushing him into the doorway as he passed; only causing the other's smirk to widen. The brunette chuckled and closed the door, following in after the erratic boy.

Naruto flopped down onto the sofa, trickles of water running down his face and clothes. He cried out as a towel was harshly thrown in his face.

"Idiot. You're soaking my couch."

"_Your _couch?! I don't see your name on it Uchiha!"

"Really? Well, my family crest is" replied the smirking brunette pointing out his unmistakable family emblem on the back of the couch. Naruto pouted, admitting defeat. Then, hiding a grin, he shook his head, sending a spray of water toward the arrogant boy. Growling, Sasuke stood there, shaking off the water as Naruto held his stomach, roaring with laughter at the other's state of wear.

The elder left to his side of the room, grumbling about annoying children and their tactics. He popped in a disc of Evanescence, "the Open Door", causing Naruto to stop in mid-laughter, and point at the boy.

"Emo"

Irked, Sasuke slowly turned in his chair.

"I. Am. Not. An. EMO."

"Riiiight. Then explain why you listen to music that talks about Death and angst angst angst." Replied the smirking boy, feeling victorious over the other.

"And why do you wear only black clothes? And you neeeeever smile. Not even on your birthday!! Yup, yup!"

"That's… none of your business" stated the other calmly; putting on his earphones, blatantly ignoring the other's prodding.

"Aw, come on Sasuke…. I was just curious…" whined the blond in guilt.

"Well… then don't be" hmphed the elder, turning towards the computer, typing. Naruto popped up behind him curious.

"Whatcha doing??"

"N-nothing!" stammered the Uchiha.

"I think it is something…!" Naruto bounced over to the screen, just in time to see the words 'Dear journ-' before the screen turned blank as Sasuke hurriedly unplugged his computer.

"You're writing in your _DIARY_?!" Naruto gasped with laughter as Sasuke turned pale white in embarrassment.

"_Sasuke has a diary, Sasuke has a diary…!"_

"It's _not _a diary!! …. It's a journal…" he finished in an embarrassed tone.

"Journal, Diary, same thing Sasuke-chaaan…" drew out the younger dramatically. Sasuke flushed, muttering things under his breath about separate rooms. Naruto just sighed and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Sasuke huffed, "And I thought I was the older one here" he said with a slight grin.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke, you are… by a few months, but otherwise…. I _pown _(own) you!" he ended with a wide grin, causing the other to smile softly at his antics.

"Gasp! Is that a smile I see?! The great stoic Uchiha smiling?! Armageddon is near!!! Save the children!!" he flapped around wildly, laughing his head off, whilst the other just shook his head grinning at his room mate, team mate and first friend. _Only for you Naruto, only for you…_

_Note -chan is added at the end of a name in Japan for girls._

_-teme is used to: ahem: call someone a rather rude name --; but in this case, it's used as an annoyed teasing tone._

Squeal!!! It's been (over) a whole stinkin' year since my last ff, so this is more of a refreshment… PPPPLLLLZZZ review!!! I might write more fanfics…………….. puppy eyes::: love you guys!!


End file.
